


La soluzione universale dei Roccianera (e di Kargath)

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Stomach Deformation, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «L’Altoforno» spiegò Blackhand con palese orgoglio, vedendo l’espressione sorpresa di Garrosh mentre guardava l’imponente macchinario «Il cuore pulsante della mia produzione».Una risata gli gorgogliò nella gola per la sua stessa battuta. Garrosh si riprese dopo qualche istante ed emise uno sbuffo.«Io ho sottomesso un Dio Antico» disse con tono arrogante, per poi allontanarsi con nonchalance lungo la passerella alla loro destra «Per di qua…?».Blackhand levò le mani come se volesse balzargli addosso e strangolarlo, ma Kargath lo bloccò mettendogli davanti il moncone del braccio su cui aveva montato una grossa lama affilata.





	La soluzione universale dei Roccianera (e di Kargath)

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata durante l'espansione "Warlords of Draenor".  
>  **Wordcount:** 9528 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

A Grommashar le riunioni dei Capoclan dell’Orda di Ferro per stabilire la linea d’azione migliore per contrastare i guerrieri provenienti da Azeroth erano diventate un impegno quasi quotidiano. Gli invasori di Draenor conquistavano sempre più terreno nelle varie regioni del continente, costringendo i vari clan e i loro capi a ritoccare continuamente le loro strategie.  
Grommash Hellscream - Capoguerra dell’Orda di Ferro - cercava di arginare la situazione al meglio delle sue capacità come stratega e guerriero; tuttavia, ogni volta che si riunivano era palese che fosse in condizioni sempre peggiori, come se fosse provato da ben altre preoccupazioni che non fossero la guerra attualmente in corso. Ovviamente, nessuno dei suoi sottoposti aveva il fegato di far notare all’assemblea che Grommash sembrava assente per la maggior parte del tempo, poiché le conseguenze per una tale sfrontata sfida alla sua autorità sarebbero potute essere devastanti. Fu così che un giorno, al termine di una delle tante riunioni di guerra, mentre ognuno dei Capoclan si ritirava per andare ad informare il proprio clan delle decisioni appena prese, Kargath Bladefist e Blackhand si trattennero nella sala.  
Grommash emise un profondo sospiro e si abbandonò contro lo scranno sul quale era rimasto seduto durante l’intera assemblea, coprendosi con una mano la faccia e massaggiandosi con indice e pollice le tempie. Era esausto e il gesto non gli permise di rendersi conto di non essere rimasto solo.  
«Ehi, Grom!».  
Il diretto interessato sobbalzò di colpo, raddrizzandosi e sollevando per riflesso Urloatroce - che aveva tenuto per tutto il tempo vicino a sé, in caso di bisogno - e abbassò la mano con cui si era coperto il viso. Alla lama sollevata dell’enorme ascia si contrappose subito il peso di un gigantesco martello da guerra in metallo scuro decorato - per così dire - da grossi spuntoni sulle due facce e da griglie sui due lati. Attraverso queste ultime si riusciva ad intravedere il bagliore rosso del fuoco che ardeva all’interno dell’arma.  
«Piano, Capoguerra. Non c’è bisogno di _riscaldarsi_ …» Blackhand s’interruppe ed emise una bassa risata gutturale.  
«Siamo vecchi amici, no? Vogliamo solo parlare…» intervenne Kargath in tono affabile. Lui e il suo compare incombevano su Grommash, e benché Bladefist non fosse massiccio al pari del Capoclan dei Roccianera, sapeva come farsi rispettare - a suo modo ovviamente.  
Hellscream li squadrò entrambi per un istante, poi grugnì con aria rassegnata ed abbassò Urloatroce, posandola nuovamente al suo posto.  
«Che volete?» chiese bruscamente, scoccando loro un’occhiataccia.  
Blackhand abbassò il suo martello da guerra accennando un sorrisetto compiaciuto, quindi adagiò la sua non indifferente mole di carne e ferro su una delle sedie più vicine. Il legno - pur essendo del più resistente - scricchiolò leggermente sotto il suo peso, ma l’Orco Roccianera ignorò completamente la cosa.  
«Abbiamo notato che durante le riunioni sei piuttosto… assente» disse quest’ultimo, evitando di proposito un tono provocatorio.  
«Sembra che tu stia pensando ad altre cose» gli fece eco Kargath mentre si accovacciava a terra, vicino a Blackhand, incrociando le gambe «La guerra non è abbastanza importante?».  
Un ringhio proruppe dalla gola di Grommash a quell’ultima domanda, ma Blackhand riprese la parola prima che potesse dire altro: «Indubbiamente questi invasori sono molto capaci… Garrosh non dovrebbe conoscere le loro strategie?».  
L’espressione di Grom nel sentir chiamare in causa il figlio cambiò radicalmente, trasformandosi in una maschera di rabbia, fatto che non sfuggì a Kargath.  
«State mettendo in discussione il mio comando?!» brontolò quasi urlando Hellscream, scattando in piedi «Perché in tal caso vi sfido al Ma…!».  
«Si tratta di Garrosh».  
Bladefist interruppe Grommash prima che potesse sfidarli sul serio al Mak’gora, combattimento al quale nessuno dei due Orchi aveva in programma di partecipare. Erano contenti delle loro rispettive posizioni e non desideravano affatto reclamare per loro il manto del comando.  
La sua non era una domanda, bensì un’affermazione, e il tono con cui l’aveva pronunciata esprimeva alla perfezione quanto fosse certo della sua veridicità.  
Blackhand si limitò a fissare il Capoguerra in carica, senza dire niente. Quest’ultimo vide lo sguardo di placida attesa sulla faccia dei suoi due aguzzini e capì che non avevano davvero intenzione di sfidare la sua autorità. Erano amici da lungo tempo, dopotutto - come Kargath gli aveva già fatto notare - e gli erano sempre stati leali. Neanche la guerra poteva cambiare tutto ciò e si sentì uno stupido ad aver dubitato di loro. Imputò quella sua reazione alla sua condizione emotiva.  
Si lasciò ricadere di peso sul suo scranno e vi si abbandonò nuovamente sopra. La sua faccia al momento pareva più quella di qualcuno allo stremo delle forze e della sopportazione piuttosto che quella del fiero Capoguerra dell’Orda di Ferro.  
«… sì, si tratta di Garrosh» esalò dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
Blackhand si alzò in piedi e tranquillamente andò verso la porta della sala e si affacciò all’esterno.  
«Qualche Peone porti da bere al Capoguerra!» sbraitò con la sua voce sgraziata e roca ma poderosa.  
«Che cos’ha che non va il ragazzo?» domandò Kargath, ignorando candidamente il berciare di Blackhand nei confronti dei poveri Peoni che ebbero la sfortuna di trovarsi a sgobbare nei paraggi in quel momento «È robusto, sano… e pare un ottimo guerriero».  
Hellscream grugnì e scosse la testa lentamente, lasciando oscillare la lunga chioma nera e selvaggia.  
«Magari fosse davvero così…» disse in tono di amara autocommiserazione «Sarebbe perfetto».  
Blackhand ritornò accompagnato da un Peone, il quale poggiò un vassoio con tre boccali ed una brocca sul tavolo e poi si dileguò rapidamente. Il Capoclan dei Roccianera passò un boccale a Grommash ed uno a Kargath, tenendo l’ultimo per sé.  
«L’ho visto quando è arrivato… muscoloso e tonico, giovane… adatto alla guerra» commentò Blackhand, tornando a sedersi e scolandosi mezzo boccale in un sorso solo. Il calore proveniente dalla gorgiera di metallo rovente che portava attorno al collo rese inutile pulirsi la bocca: il rivolo di grog che gli stava gocciolando sul mento vaporizzò prima ancora di arrivare a fine corsa.  
«Si vede che è tuo figlio».  
Grommash rise amaramente dell’affermazione del Roccianera e bevve un sorso di grog.  
«È una femminuccia piagnucolosa» rispose secco il Capoguerra, lasciando di sasso i suoi due ascoltatori.  
Questi ultimi ammutolirono di colpo, increduli. Kargath bevve a sua volta. Blackhand ritrovò ben presto la parola.  
«È un Hellscream! Non può essere una femminuccia!» tuonò, sbattendo con tanta forza il boccale sul tavolo da farlo tremare.  
«Piano, ehi… mica è tuo figlio» Kargath gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, stringendo leggermente come per rimproverarlo del suo scatto d’ira «Grom, perché parli così di Garrosh?».  
Il Capoclan dei Cantaguerra bevve un altro lungo sorso, poi riprese a parlare: «Quando è arrivato, quella stessa sera… si è chiuso nella sua stanza e si è messo _a piangere_!».  
Grommash aveva un’espressione colma di oltraggio, sdegno ed anche sollievo, in parte. Parlarne lo faceva sentire come se si stesse liberando di un peso enorme.  
«Un Orco che piange!» sbottò allargando le braccia con un moto di esasperazione «Si è mai visto un Orco che piange?!».  
«Inconcepibile...» commentò Blackhand scioccato.  
«E c’era anche una ragione?» chiese Bladefist.  
Grommash aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se stesse sforzandosi di ricordare qualcosa.  
«L’ho sentito lamentarsi per la mancanza di… _Malkorok_ …» spiegò Hellscream.  
«Che diavolo è un “Malkorok”? Dal nome si direbbe una cosa debole e patetica…» brontolò Blackhand.  
«Forse un altro Orco? Oppure un sottoposto… o un oggetto… magari un’arma...» Kargath scrollò le spalle nude.  
«Non ne ho idea!» esclamò Grom con un sospiro pesante «Ma non posso continuare a nasconderlo mentre si crogiola nell’autocommiserazione per questo “Malkorok”! È un Hellscream! Deve essere più di un… ragazzetto lamentoso!».  
Kargath guardò verso Blackhand e quest’ultimo ricambiò la sua occhiata.  
«Dovrebbe farsi un giro nella Fonderia dei Roccianera. Nel sotterraneo, sai…» propose Bladefist con un sogghigno.  
«Nel sotterraneo?!» esclamò Blackhand, aggrottando le sopracciglia senza capire. L’altro gli tirò una gomitata nella coscia.  
«Sì, il sotterraneo...» disse Kargath, calcando leggermente il tono.  
Grommash li guardò confuso: «Quale sotterraneo?».  
«Quello con le Dame di Ferro» rispose Bladefist frettolosamente.  
«Oh! _Quel_ sotterraneo!» esclamò Blackhand, arrivando solo allora a realizzare il senso del discorso «Ma certo! Vedrai che non potrà che fargli bene!».  
Grommash si raddrizzò, assumendo un’espressione pensierosa: lui aveva cercato di rendere Garrosh più virile in molti modi, ma non aveva mai pensato di coinvolgere qualcun altro. In effetti, la Fonderia dei Roccianera - per quel che ne sapeva lui - era un luogo duro e i membri del clan di Blackhand erano Orchi duri, temprati nel corpo come nello spirito.  
Forse cambiare ambiente avrebbe rinvigorito Garrosh, rendendolo un fiero e degno membro dei Cantaguerra nonché un Orco che poteva chiamare senza vergogna “figlio”.  
«Sì, potrebbe essere una buona soluzione…» commentò Grommash «E le Dame di Ferro potrebbero essere un ottimo modo per restituirgli quella virilità che gli manca».  
«Bene! Allora è deciso!» Kargath si alzò in piedi «Domani io e Blackhand scorteremo tuo figlio alla fonderia! Vedrai che differenza quando tornerà!».

L’indomani mattina presto, Garrosh Hellscream venne affidato a Blackhand e Kargath e il terzetto partì da Grommashar per tornare nel cuore del dominio del clan Roccianera, nella parte più settentrionale di Gorgrond. Giunsero poco dopo l’ora di pranzo.  
La fortezza che gli Orchi di Blackhand avevano costruito attorno alla loro fonderia era immensa e incombeva cupa su tutto il paesaggio circostante.  
«Tsk! La fortezza che ho costruito segretamente sotto la mia capitale ad Azeroth era grossa almeno il doppio...» commentò con arroganza il giovane Hellscream, per niente stupito dallo spettacolo, mentre lui e i suoi accompagnatori si avvicinavano all’ingresso della fonderia.  
Blackhand, che cavalcava pochi metri dietro di lui, digrignò ferocemente i denti e mise mano al suo martello da guerra. Nessuno lo aveva mai insultato così apertamente ed era sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.  
Kargath lo bloccò prima che estraesse l’arma, fatto che fece infuriare l’Orco Roccianera.  
«Io lo ammazzo… femminuccia arrogante...» sibilò piano.  
«Non ci sarà bisogno di sporcare quel tuo bel giocattolo… lo stiamo portando nel sotterraneo, dopotutto…» Bladefist sogghignò «Il _nostro_ sotterraneo».  
Blackhand lo guardò ad occhi sgranati: «Davvero vuoi portarlo laggiù?».  
«Pensa a quello che potremmo fargli… sarà divertente...» fece presente l’Orco Manomozza.  
Stavolta sogghignò anche il suo compare.  
«Oh, sì… non vedo l’ora di zittire quella sua bocca piena di parole sprezzanti…» borbottò con fare vagamente complottistico.  
«Siamo arrivati? Ho fame!» fece Garrosh da più avanti, fermando di colpo il suo enorme lupo e girandosi verso gli altri due.  
Questi ultimi lo raggiunsero e smontarono, lasciando le loro cavalcature ad un Peone che si affrettò a raggiungerli non appena li vide.  
«Avrai modo di mangiare una volta che saremo entrati» Blackhand lo precedette verso l’enorme porta incassata in un edificio di legno, roccia e ferro.  
Kargath gli trotterellò al fianco rapidamente e Garrosh li seguì con espressione apatica, per niente impressionato o coinvolto. Era lì solo perché suo padre gli aveva ordinato di andare a fare un sopralluogo nella Fonderia dei Roccianera. Non gli aveva dato nessun’altra informazione, e mentre lui era ancora mezzo addormentato per l’ora a cui era stato svegliato, era stato caricato su un lupo e affidato a quei due guerrieri così strani. Non si separavano mai troppo a lungo e Kargath pareva completamente a suo agio vicino alla montagna di ferro bollente e muscoli che era Blackhand.  
Garrosh si chiedeva se non ci fosse qualche cosa nascosta dietro quel loro voler stare sempre accanto. Gli ricordavano un po’ lui e Malkorok, quando ancora l’Orco Roccianera non era stato potenziato dal potere del cuore di Y’shaarj e lo seguiva ovunque, pronto ad eseguire ogni sua più insignificante richiesta.  
Il suo più fedele Kor’kron gli mancava moltissimo. Non c’era stato nessuno nel suo esercito che era riuscito ad essere leale tanto quanto lui, neanche Zaela o Shokia - che avevano complottato con Kairozdormu per trarlo in salvo durante il processo a Pandaria - men che meno quell’inutile del Generale Nazgrim, che si era stupidamente fatto uccidere dai ribelli durante l’Assedio a Orgrimmar lodando addirittura i suoi assassini in punto di morte per il loro operato. Patetico.  
Entrando nella Fonderia dei Roccianera, l’escursione termica che sperimentò fu drastica nonostante il clima stesso di Gorgrond fosse arido e afoso: il calore delle fornaci era enorme e Garrosh percepì la metà superiore del suo corpo - completamente nuda - riscaldarsi rapidamente mentre scendeva le scale verso la sala principale della fonderia, dove Peoni Roccianera e Ogron si affaccendavano a trasportare carichi di armi, armeggiare alle fornaci - situate lungo le pareti ad intervalli regolari - e spingere carrelli carichi di roccianera ancora da lavorare.  
Blackhand si fermò al centro della sala, scortato dal suo onnipresente compare, e tutti i suoi operai si girarono verso di lui per acclamarlo e salutarlo.  
Garrosh ricordava quando era lui ad avere un’intera fortezza piena di insulsi tirapiedi che lo acclamavano e lo osannavano come l’unico vero Capoguerra che l’Orda avesse mai avuto dalla sua creazione. Fu una fitta di nostalgia decisamente spiacevole: tutto quel potere, tutta la sua gloria e le sue conquiste spazzati via come se fossero stati un errore.  
Un ringhio cupo proruppe dalla gola del giovane Hellscream mentre seguiva Blackhand e Kargath in una delle gallerie secondarie che si aprivano nel lato destro della camera principale. La galleria li condusse nel Dominio di Ferro, la zona della fonderia in cui l’Operatore Thogar sovrintendeva alle operazioni di carico e scarico merci dei Frecciacupa - i treni più imponenti e importanti per il trasporto di armi e risorse dell’Orda di Ferro in tutta Draenor - e quella in cui Darmac, il Signore delle Bestie, si occupava di domare alcuni tra gli esemplari animali più selvaggi e pericolosi dell’intero Draenor, assoggettandoli al volere suo e a quello dell’Orda di Ferro.  
Arrivando nella sala dove si occupava dell’addestramento, trovarono l’Orco Spaccatuono completamente nudo e seminascosto nel giaciglio dove riposava un enorme lupo bardato di ferro. I pezzi della sua armatura erano sparsi un po’ dovunque per l’intera stanza.  
Garrosh a quella vista si bloccò nel mezzo della sala e stavolta non riuscì a non esibire un’espressione perplessa: che ci faceva un Orco nudo insieme ad un animale nella paglia…?  
Al contrario, Blackhand si accostò al suo sottoposto come se niente fosse e tuonò: «Darmac! Come procede l’addestramento del tuo nuovo lupo?».  
Il diretto interessato si raddrizzò di scatto, rimettedosi in piedi e salutando con un gesto militare il suo superiore. Il giovane Hellscream riuscì a scorgere nonostante la distanza e la prospettiva che l’Orco era eccitato e si affrettò a spostare altrove lo sguardo. Non poteva credere che si mostrasse a Blackhand in quella maniera, e soprattutto che quest’ultimo non battesse ciglio per quella palese mancanza di rispetto alla sua autorità.  
«Bene, mio signore. Zannacrudele sarà un’eccellente arma al servizio dell’Orda di Ferro!» esclamò Darmac in tono orgoglioso.  
«Me ne compiaccio. Voglio essere tenuto al corrente dei progressi» Blackhand assentì solennemente col capo prima di girarsi, in un tacito segno di congedo.  
«Senz’altro, mio signore» replicò Darmac, tornando ad accovacciarsi vicino all’enorme Worg. Garrosh poté giurare a sé stesso che nelle carezze che quell’Orco stava elargendo alla bestia dietro il collo ci fosse un che di morboso e malsano, ma forse era solamente frutto della sua fervida immaginazione.  
«Sta’ attento a dove metti i piedi, Garrosh» gli bisbigliò Kargath con una strana risatina mentre lo superava insieme al padrone del posto.  
L’attenzione del giovane Hellscream cadde spontaneamente sul pavimento sotto i suoi stivali e sulla sua faccia sbocciò un’espressione di disgusto notando come i larghi blocchi di pietra fossero decorati di macchie più o meno grandi di un fluido biancastro e dall’aspetto viscoso.  
Il suo cervello riuscì a dare una sola spiegazione a quel tipo di macchie e si affrettò ad andarsene evitandole tutte con cura. Forse le sue ipotesi di poco prima non erano poi così creative.  
«Quell’Orco… che cosa fa esattamente con quelle bestie?» domandò bruscamente Garrosh mentre seguiva i suoi due accompagnatori nuovamente lungo la galleria che portava alla sala principale.  
«Le addestra… che altro dovrebbe fare?» replicò Blackhand. Nella sua voce c’era una lieve nota divertita che l’ospite colse distintamente.  
«Darmac ha molto _a cuore_ la salute e l’addestramento dei suoi animali» s’intromise Kargath.  
Dal tono della sua affermazione Garrosh ebbe l’impressione che stesse facendo riferimento a qualcosa di più profondo del semplice legame tra un addestratore e una bestia, ma non aveva certamente intenzione di avventurarsi in simili discussioni con quei due. Qualcosa del suo istinto di autoconservazione gli diceva che era meglio evitare certi argomenti.  
Dalla sala principale imboccarono una seconda galleria. Questa scendeva nel sottosuolo con un percorso tortuoso a spirale e portava alla cosiddetta Officina delle Scorie. Laggiù faceva ancora più caldo che non al piano superiore, tanto che Garrosh si ritrovò a sudare come se fosse sotto costante sforzo fisico. Il motivo di tanta calura gli si rivelò non appena giunsero sul ponte sospeso che si trovava appena oltre l’accesso: un mastodontico forno in funzione occupava tutta la zona centrale di quell’ala dei sotterranei e all’interno si agitava un grosso elementale del fuoco.  
«L’Altoforno» spiegò Blackhand con palese orgoglio, vedendo l’espressione sorpresa di Garrosh mentre guardava l’imponente macchinario «Il _cuore pulsante_ della mia produzione».  
Una risata gli gorgogliò nella gola per la sua stessa battuta. Garrosh si riprese dopo qualche istante ed emise uno sbuffo.  
«Io ho sottomesso un Dio Antico» disse con tono arrogante, per poi allontanarsi con nonchalance lungo la passerella alla loro destra «Per di qua…?».  
Blackhand levò le mani come se volesse balzargli addosso e strangolarlo, ma Kargath lo bloccò mettendogli davanti il moncone del braccio su cui aveva montato una grossa lama affilata. La parte tagliente accarezzò i gambali dell’Orco Roccianera nei pressi dei suoi preziosi gioielli e fu solo questo a spingere il capo della fonderia a fermarsi.  
Garrosh - che si era già avviato senza aspettarli - non si accorse di niente.  
«Fammelo uccidere. Posso dire a Grom che è caduto nell’Altoforno per sbaglio» ringhiò piano Blackhand.  
«E poi con cosa ci divertiremmo tutta la sera?» gli fece presente Kargath, levando la lama per accarezzare la faccia del suo interlocutore con la parte piatta «Lascia pure che il poppante parli… presto non gli rimarrà altro da fare che gridare e supplicare…».  
Blackhand assunse un cipiglio corrucciato, poi allontanò la lama di Bladefist dal suo viso e scrollò le spalle, affrettandosi dietro al suo sempre più sgradito ospite. Kargath gli andò dietro subito dopo.  
Garrosh era arrivato in fondo alla galleria che conduceva all’Antro di Gruul, dove il padre dei Gronn ormai ridotto in schiavitù si occupava del traino delle riserve di carburante dell’intera fonderia, e guardava l’enorme essere incatenato che si aggirava per la sala adempiendo quieto al suo dovere. Era stato proprio lui a suggerire di schiavizzarlo, in maniera tale da piegare al volere dell’Orda di Ferro tutti gli altri Gronn di Draenor.  
«Stai ammirando il risultato del tuo consiglio?» domandò Blackhand al giovane Hellscream «È notevolmente più efficiente dopo le _modifiche_ che Kargath gli ha app…!» s’interruppe vedendo l’Orco in questione superarlo con atteggiamento tronfio e spavaldo, avvicinandosi a Gruul.  
«Kargath!» lo redarguì «Torna indietro, _ora_!».  
L’Orco Manomozza fece finta di non aver sentito e si accostò al gigantesco Gronn impegnato nei suoi quotidiani lavori di traino.  
«Ehi, Gruul! Ti ricordi di me, vero?» gridò Bladefist per attirare l’attenzione della creatura. Sollevò il suo moncone armato nello stesso istante in cui Gruul puntava il suo unico occhio su di lui.  
«Idiota!» ringhiò Blackhand, correndo verso il suo compare. Garrosh non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse avere una simile agilità con tutto il metallo di cui era ricoperto, eppure si muoveva come se fosse completamente nudo.  
«GRUUL SPACCA!» urlò il Gronn, riconoscendo in Kargath l’artefice della sua menomazione, il moncone cui era stato attaccato un gigantesco uncino di ferro incandescente, e cercando di impalarlo proprio sulla cima della sua nuova pericolosissima estremità.  
Blackhand arrivò appena in tempo a placcare Kargath e i due finirono col rotolare tra le gambe del Gronn evitando di un soffio l’uncino.  
Nonostante la distanza, Garrosh sentì distintamente il Capoclan dei Roccianera urlare: «Pezzo di idiota! Cosa pensavi di fare?!».  
Kargath se lo tolse di dosso con un grugnito.  
«Volevo solo giocare! Non lo tieni al guinzaglio?!» sbraitò per contro, dandogli un colpo contro una spalla.  
Gruul ormai era stato provocato e non si sarebbe fermato se non dopo essersi vendicato della sua amputazione.  
Si batté il torace nudo e sfregiato con ambedue le sue estremità - il pugno e l’uncino - lanciando un latrato di rabbia mentre i due Orchi tra le sue gambe ancora bisticciavano. Garrosh trovava lo spettacolo pietoso e ridicolo insieme.  
«Lo tengo al guinzaglio eccome, ma devo lasciarlo almeno un po’ libero di muoversi per lavorare!» brontolò Blackhand «Il carburante non si traina da solo!».  
Udendo il ruggito di Gruul, i due interruppero prontamente il loro litigio e si affrettarono a rialzarsi per allontanarsi nel mentre che il Gronn saltava in alto con il chiaro intento di schiacciarli. Kargath fu più lesto e afferrò Blackhand per una mano mentre balzava in avanti, trascinandosi dietro malamente l’Orco Roccianera.  
«Andiamo, sai fare di meglio!» lo prese in giro Bladefist mentre alle loro spalle Gruul cercava di raggiungerli.  
«Non sono abituato a fuggire!» replicò tagliente il padrone della fonderia.  
Arrivarono oltre la portata del Gronn appena in tempo per evitare un altro assalto con l’uncino; dopodiché fu il turno delle catene che trattenevano la creatura per tutti e quattro gli arti a salvare Kargath dalla sua furia.  
Garrosh non si scompose minimamente dinanzi alla rabbia di Gruul.  
«Dovevo solo controllare che stesse lavorando!» brontolò Blackhand, dando una gomitata nel fianco all’Orco Manomozza.  
«Andiamo, ammettilo che è stato elettrizzante!» controbatté a tono quest’ultimo, rivolgendogli un sogghigno.  
«Che penoso teatrino…» intervenne il giovane Hellscream «Se avete finito… mi piacerebbe andare a mangiare» aggiunse.  
Blackhand si irrigidì, costringendosi a non fracassargli quel grosso cranio pelato con il suo martello. Era solo questione di tempo e poi si sarebbe potuto vendicare a dovere di tutta quella sua arroganza.  
«Il giro non è ancora finito» disse in tono secco «Torniamo indietro».  
Garrosh sbuffò d’insofferenza e si accinse a riprendere il giro della fonderia, chiedendosi quanto altro c’era da vedere prima che potesse finalmente avere modo di mangiare. Stava cominciando a sentire parecchia fame.  
Per la seconda volta fecero ritorno alla sala principale. A quel punto la attraversarono per intero e andarono fino all’ascensore situato nella metà opposta. Scesero nella parte della fonderia nota come Forgia Nera e andarono alla Pressa delle Scorie, nella quale lavoravano una coppia di Orchi Bruti del tutto identici ad eccezione del colore della loro pelle: uno aveva l’incarnato pallido, simile a quello di Kargath e Blackhand, l’altro aveva invece la pelle marrone simile a quella di Garrosh.  
I due erano alle prese con delle macchine che fischiavano ed emettevano rumori decisamente poco promettenti e parevano troppo impegnati nel loro lavoro per rendersi conto di avere visite.  
Il Capoclan Roccianera rimase in piedi dal capo opposto della sala per qualche momento, sperando di essere notato e salutato; tuttavia, quando capì che le sue speranze non l’avrebbero condotto a nessun risultato, si mosse con l’intento di attraversare la sala.  
«Hans’gar! Franzok!» sbraitò come per rimproverare i suoi figli «Cosa state facendo?!».  
I due Orchi sobbalzarono e si girarono insieme verso il Capoclan, non senza scambiarsi una veloce occhiata.  
«La timbratrice ha qualche problema» rispose l’Orco Bruto pallido.  
«Stiamo cercando di ripararla» si aggiunse l’altro.  
Blackhand andò dritto attraverso la sala, arrivando fino alla parte opposta, quindi afferrò uno dei due e lo spinse bruscamente da parte strappandogli l’attrezzo che aveva tra le mani.  
«Fate guardare a me! Non possiamo permetterci dei ritardi» ringhiò il Capoclan, piegandosi ad armeggiare con il macchinario.  
Un sorrisetto incurvò le labbra di Kargath mentre si spostava leggermente per poter avere una bellissima prospettiva del culo di Blackhand, foderato nei suoi spessi ma aderenti gambali. Non era cosa di tutti i giorni vedere il genio dell’Orco all’opera, poiché solitamente era la sua manovalanza ad occuparsi di simili incarichi. La sua “arte” veniva tipicamente esercitata quando si trovava nel suo Crogiolo, sulla cima della fonderia, dove si cimentava nella produzione delle armi di fattura migliore, riservate ai migliori guerrieri dell’Orda di Ferro.  
Hans’gar e Franzok rimasero vicini a lui per fargli da assistenti e passargli gli attrezzi di cui aveva bisogno.  
Blackhand lavorò alla pressa per almeno venti minuti, tempo che il Capoclan dei Manomozza trascorse interamente ad ammirare quanto fosse tonico e scolpito il suo didietro, nonché a fantasticare circa le innumerevoli depravate azioni che avrebbe voluto fare con esso. Per fortuna Garrosh era troppo assorto nella sua noia per rendersi conto del fatto che l’Orco rimasto vicino a lui era decisamente eccitato. I suoi calzoni facevano ben poco per mascherare il rigonfiamento del suo pene turgido e la sua espressione era quella di uno che avrebbe scopato persino sulla pubblica piazza pur di ottenere l’appagamento sessuale che il suo corpo bramava.  
Quando Blackhand finalmente si rialzò dal macchinario e restituì gli attrezzi al più vicino dei suoi assistenti, batté una pacca sulla macchina e disse: «Oliate gli ingranaggi e fate ripartire la timbratrice. Muovetevi!».  
Fece dietrofront e tornò dagli altri due.  
«Che noia...» borbottò Garrosh, tornando nel corridoio da cui erano arrivati.  
Kargath si trattenne il tempo necessario a dare una bella pacca sul sederone di Blackhand.  
«Bello spettacolo» commentò in tono lascivo.  
«Senza vestiti è ancora meglio» lo stuzzicò il diretto interessato.  
«Non ne dubito…!».  
Passarono alla Fonte Ardente, dove la Domafiamme Ka’graz e il suo fidato assistente Aknor Steelbringer infondevano il potere delle fiamme nelle armi.  
Arrivando in prossimità della Fonte Ardente, iniziarono a sentirsi delle grida e dei gemiti inequivocabili che fecero sgranare gli occhi a Garrosh.  
«Stanno…?» domandò il giovane Hellscream, ma s’interruppe sentendo un grido femminile.  
«Aknor! Muoviti se non vuoi finire dentro l’Altoforno! Sì… così!».  
Garrosh si irrigidì e si fermò di colpo.  
«Passiamo oltre» disse rapidamente «Di sicuro stanno lavorando».  
Kargath sghignazzò piano.  
«Sei certo? Magari potresti divertirti...» lo prese in giro.  
«Sempre che Ka’graz non decida di infilzarlo per essersi avvicinato mentre si gode il suo fragile assistente» rise Blackhand.  
«Lasci che faccia il suo comodo così? Senza dirle niente?! Dovrebbe essere al lavoro!» protestò rabbiosamente Garrosh.  
«Questa è la mia fonderia e sono io che detto legge...» rispose a tono Blackhand.  
Garrosh arretrò di mezzo passo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Eh, no! Adesso basta!» esclamò «Mi sembravate una coppia di pazzi, ma non di pervertiti! Non resterò qui un minuto di più… e mio padre lo verrà a sapere! Vi farò esiliare!» aggiunse, arretrando ulteriormente man mano che parlava.  
Kargath sogghignò, abbandonando ogni cenno di gentilezza.  
«Ma davvero, femminuccia piagnucolosa? E andrai a piangere e nasconderti tra le gambe di Grom invocando il tuo fantomatico “Malkorok”?» lo sfotté.  
Garrosh ringhiò: come faceva a sapere di Malkorok?  
«È stato Grom a chiederci di portarti qui. Ti faremo tirare fuori le palle, poppante» Blackhand rise «… letteralmente».  
Garrosh non si era mai sentito in trappola prima di allora, nemmeno sotto ad Orgrimmar, nel fondo della sua fortezza segreta. Era stato spinto in una infida trappola dal suo stesso padre.  
Non si sarebbe fatto sopraffare dalla paura e non si sarebbe neppure sottomesso a quei due pazzi senza lottare. Peccato che fosse in minoranza…  
Arretrò ancora e poi si diede ad una strategica e poco onorevole fuga attraverso il corridoio che avevano appena percorso.  
Blackhand e Kargath lo seguirono rapidamente e il Capoclan Roccianera tuonò improvvisamente: «Hans’gar! Franzok! Fermatelo!».  
La Pressa delle Scorie era abbastanza rumorosa da far stare tranquillo Garrosh sul fatto che quei due giganti non avrebbero udito il richiamo dell’altro; invece si ritrovò con quei due Orchi Bruti a fare da muro tra lui e l’ascensore.  
«Hans! Blackhand vuole che blocchiamo questo ragazzino?» chiese Franzok - l’Orco Bruto con la pelle marrone.  
«Che ne so, Franz! Prendiamolo e poi chiediamoglielo!» rispose Hans’gar.  
Garrosh però non era di certo il tipo che si faceva catturare senza resistere. Riuscì ad evitare il primo paio di braccia - di Hans’gar - e quando Franzok cercò di oltrepassare suo fratello per catturare il fuggitivo inciampò nelle sue corte gambe e finì contro Garrosh. Quest’ultimo riuscì ad evitare abbastanza agilmente il grosso corpo di Franzok, ma nel balzare all’indietro andò a sbattere contro un altro corpo. Un paio di braccia dalle estremità diseguali lo ghermirono, impedendogli di allontanarsi di nuovo.  
«Ah! Credevi di poterci sfuggire così facilmente, moccioso?!» esclamò vicino all’orecchio dell’Orco Mag’har la voce trionfante di Kargath «Ti tempreremo a dovere, Grom non ti riconoscerà più quando ti rivedrà…!».  
Garrosh cercò di divincolarsi con tutte le sue forze, ruggendo di rabbia, ma Blackhand gli si piazzò di fronte e gli affibbiò un pugno sulla testa con forza tale da far perdere coscienza alla sua vittima.  
«Adesso non fai più l’arrogante, eh…?» lo sentì gongolare Garrosh mentre scivolava nell’oblio dell’incoscienza.

Garrosh si risvegliò più tardi - non sapeva dire quanto - nel momento in cui percepì un discreto affanno nel respirare e dolore agli arti. Nel riprendersi in un primo momento notò che si trovava in un posto diverso da quello in cui era stato catturato. L’aria era satura di calore e il pavimento non era né di roccia né di legno, piuttosto pareva uno strato di magma raffreddato.  
Subito dopo i suoi sensi gli restituirono altri particolari: era completamente nudo e sospeso a mezz’aria per braccia e gambe, le quali erano state assicurate dietro la sua schiena con delle manette decisamente strette e scomode.  
«Ti avevo detto che agganciarlo l’avrebbe fatto svegliare o no…?».  
La beffarda e familiare voce di Blackhand strappò un ringhio soffocato al giovane Hellscream, che cercò di muoversi per guardarsi attorno alla ricerca dell’Orco in questione.  
«Pervertito, fatti vedere! O ti vergogni delle tue depravazioni?!» sputò con rabbia Garrosh, benché avesse i polmoni in fiamme per lo sforzo di far uscire aria dai polmoni per comporre una frase così lunga. Ansimò leggermente, incapace di respirare normalmente, nonostante non volesse per niente mostrarsi debole ai suoi aguzzini, dovunque essi fossero - ed era certo che fossero nei paraggi.  
«Non sono io che piango la notte per “Malkorok”, ragazzino...» lo prese in giro nuovamente la voce di Blackhand.  
«Vedrai che dopo oggi non piangerà più finché ha vita» s’intromise la voce di Kargath.  
Garrosh ringhiò ma dalla sua bocca uscì un verso che pareva più un rantolo soffocato di dolore che non altro.  
Sentì il rumore di una ruota che veniva girata e vide il pavimento sotto di sé allontanarsi. La figura di Blackhand entrò nel campo visivo di Hellscream, il quale sgranò gli occhi con un certo terrore nel vederlo completamente nudo con un’erezione di tutto rispetto ben sollevata e già bagnata. Sull’addome e sulle braccia recava delle ferite da taglio fresche e ancora sanguinanti; ciononostante, la sua espressione non dava il minimo segno di dolore. Pareva piuttosto discretamente soddisfatto.  
Al suo fianco comparve poco dopo Kargath, i lunghi capelli neri scompigliati e il corpo completamente nudo che presentava delle estese ustioni su svariate parti. Anche il suo pene era ben turgido e dritto.  
L’Orco Manomozza ghignò con aria compiaciuta all’indirizzo di Garrosh per poi accostarsi a Blackhand e allungare l’unica mano buona oltre la schiena di quest’ultimo, andandogli a ghermire una chiappa. L’Orco Roccianera d’altro canto lo strinse contro il suo petto con fare possessivo.  
«Siete amanti!» esclamò Garrosh «Lo sapevo!».  
Anche dire quelle poche parole era diventato decisamente faticoso senza fermarsi almeno un paio di volte ad ansimare rumorosamente.  
«Ma che poppante sveglio!» lo perculò Kargath, poi rivolgendosi al suo partner disse «Vuoi cominciare te? So che ci tieni a marchiare il territorio a modo tuo…».  
La seconda parte dell’affermazione la disse in tono disgustosamente melenso per i suoi standard; non solo, ma si appoggiò anche al suo compagno come a volerlo baciare. Garrosh rimase di stucco di fronte ad una simile e terrificante manifestazione palese di affetto.  
Blackhand si allontanò di poco dalla sua vittima, rimanendo pur sempre nel suo campo visivo, di modo che Garrosh potesse vederlo mentre si riappropriava del suo gigantesco martello da guerra incandescente e pieno di spuntoni. Tornò da lui con l’arma in pugno e un sogghigno malevolo stampato in faccia.  
Spinse la testa del martello contro il suo torace, premendola dapprima morbidamente e poi con più ferocia. Il primo contatto servì a far sperimentare ad Hellscream il calore bruciante del metallo in tutta la sua interezza e quest’ultimo non riuscì a sopprimere un grido di dolore. Produrlo gli dilaniò i polmoni sofferenti, ma non poté fare altrimenti.  
Man mano che la pressione del martello sulle sue carni aumentava, all’agonia del calore si aggiunse anche quella per il peso del martello. Garrosh urlò, ancora e ancora, finché Blackhand non decise di dargli tregua. Quando abbassò il martello, l’Orco Mag’har si afflosciò respirando affannosamente e poi prese a dibattersi furiosamente.  
Stavolta fu Kargath ad avvicinarglisi. Levò la spada che portava attaccata al braccio e premette la cima al centro dell’area ustionata sul petto di Garrosh.  
«Ah-ah-ah… cosa vorresti fare, giovane Hellscream? Ribellarti?» lo punzecchiò il Capoclan dei Manomozza «Non abbiamo ancora iniziato a divertirci…».  
Nel dire ciò passò la lama sul petto di Garrosh, aprendo una ferita sottile ma profonda lungo il centro. La carne bruciata si ribellò e l’Orco gemette e urlò ancora, pura musica per le orecchie dei suoi aguzzini.  
«Abbassalo un po', così possiamo cominciare».  
Kargath parlò rivolgendosi al suo compagno, abbassando la spada e regalando un poco di temporaneo sollievo alla sua vittima.  
Garrosh sentì di nuovo il rumore della ruota che veniva girata e vide il pavimento riavvicinarsi, e con esso anche Kargath. Lo abbassarono fino a che non si trovò più o meno alla stessa altezza dell’erezione di quest’ultimo e d’impulso tentò di azzannargli il pene. Kargath, libero da catene ma soprattutto in allerta, evitò il suo tentativo agilmente.  
«Oh, il piccolo Garrosh ha voglia di giocare...» Bladefist gli afferrò la faccia con la mano rimasta e la strinse in corrispondenza delle guance mentre si chinava su di lui.  
«Non sei ancora pronto per lavorarmi con la bocca» gli disse, lasciandolo andare di colpo e facendolo oscillare.  
Garrosh grugnì con stizza e tentò di morderlo nuovamente, ma senza successo. Non ci arrivava.  
Bladefist sparì dal suo campo visivo e poco dopo lo sentì alle sue spalle, che gli bloccava con una mano la gamba, per farlo fermare.  
Subito dopo sentì le dita di quella stessa mano che gli stuzzicavano l’orifizio del fondoschiena con insistenza, fatto che lo fece infuriare e cercare di ribellare nuovamente, purtroppo di nuovo senza successo. Kargath gli spinse il dito all’interno senza tante cerimonie né tantomeno preparazione e Garrosh emise un mugolio che era un misto tra sofferenza e piacere.  
Bladefist lo penetrò col dito per alcuni minuti, strappandogli gemiti che non avrebbe desiderato per niente fare in presenza di quei due depravati. Il fiato scarseggiava, per cui non poteva nemmeno lamentarsi o protestare.  
Dopo poco, Kargath sgranò gli occhi e commentò: «Hai un culo davvero ben allenato… che ci è passato?».  
Garrosh trovò la forza di replicare: «Non sono cazzi tuoi!».  
Infelice scelta di parole: l’Orco Manomozza scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente.  
«Decisamente… ma rimedierò presto» disse non appena si fu placato.  
Garrosh allargò gli occhi e digrignò i denti, tentando con rinnovato impeto di liberarsi. Non voleva diventare il giocattolo di Kargath.  
«Ehi! Cosa vorresti fare col moccioso?!».  
Blackhand tornò ad avvicinarsi a loro. Garrosh percepiva il calore della sua gorgiera rovente vicino alla sua gamba sinistra. Il suo tono di voce era stranamente possessivo.  
«Senti un po' quanto è largo il suo culo» lo esortò Kargath «Nemmeno te quando abbiamo scopato la prima volta eri così largo… e dire che ci avevi già preso delle armi dentro!».  
Garrosh non poté fare a meno di formulare la sgradevole immagine di Blackhand che cercava di infilarsi nel posteriore il manico del suo martello e rabbrividì nonostante la calura del posto.  
Blackhand emise un verso stizzito e poco dopo Garrosh percepì una seconda intrusione nel fondoschiena, decisamente più audace.  
«Non posso credere che sia così...» Blackhand tacque a metà della frase, concentrandosi sul sondare i recessi dell’ano del giovane Hellscream, poi proruppe in un sorpreso: «Dannazione, è enorme davvero!».  
«Piantatela di ficcarmi dita nel culo!» sbraitò improvvisamente il diretto interessato, ma gli altri due lo ignorarono completamente.  
«Se è già così aperto pensa cosa potrebbe entrarci...» disse Kargath, la voce che lasciava chiaramente trapelare entusiasmo.  
«Dobbiamo provarlo» replicò Blackhand risoluto «Sganciagli le gambe, voglio stare comodo».  
«Mica vorrai divertirti solamente te, eh?» rispose Bladefist «Voglio provarlo anch’io!».  
Hellscream sentì armeggiare con le catene che lo trattenevano sollevato mentre da lontano sentiva il rumore dell’ormai solita ruota che girava per farlo scendere.  
Arrivò a stare disteso appoggiato prono sul pavimento e fu allora che sentì le gambe finalmente libere. Fu un sollievo immenso per le sue membra doloranti. Cercò di mettersi in ginocchio, ma i suoi muscoli intorpiditi dalla lunga posizione assurda si rifiutarono di rispondergli. L’ustione tornò a farsi sentire chiara e forte.  
Sentì qualcuno schiacciarlo sul pavimento con un gomito e poi la voce di Kargath che lo minacciava: «Non azzardarti a fare mosse strane, altrimenti tornerai da Grom con qualche pezzetto in meno...»,  
Per quanto l’idea di tirare un calcio - o più - ad uno dei due lo allettasse molto, Garrosh era consapevole di essere in forte svantaggio. Sarebbe stato un rischio stupido da correre quello di provocare i suoi aguzzini se non aveva alcuna chance di sopraffarli. Odiava ammetterlo, ma doveva sottostare ai loro desideri fino a che non avesse avuto la sua occasione di ribellarsi.  
Kargath si spostò, afferrandolo per le braccia e spostandolo in maniera tale da farlo stare in piedi. Il corpo di Hellscream era intorpidito e debole e l’Orco si vergognava di trovarsi in una situazione simile.  
Vide Blackhand avvicinarsi e stendersi tra le sue gambe, sotto le catene che gli bloccavano le caviglie. Cercò futilmente di spostarsi ma Kargath lo costrinse a sedersi sul bacino del suo partner. Bladefist, situato alle spalle della vittima, prese l’erezione dell’Orco Roccianera e la guidò senza esitazioni all’interno del culo di Garrosh, il quale sobbalzò e ringhiò di dolore per la totale mancanza di garbo. Blackhand al contrario emise una specie di grugnito roco di piacere.  
Strinse le gambe di Garrosh e cominciò a muoversi contro il suo corpo con enfasi, affondando ed estraendo la sua erezione senza chiedere la minima collaborazione col diretto interessato.  
Era decisamente dotato. Il suo pene riusciva a spingersi parecchio in profondità nel posteriore di Garrosh, tanto che dopo le prime dolorose penetrazioni - colpa della mancanza di lubrificante - lo percepì arrivare in un punto un po' più piacevole. Si inarcò istintivamente e lanciò un gemito.  
Dopo la scomparsa di Malkorok non aveva più fatto sesso. Non credeva che gli sarebbe mancato così tanto come stava invece scoprendo in quel frangente. Era bello sentirsi nuovamente riempire il posteriore, nonostante si trattasse di uno come Blackhand. Contro ogni logica e buon senso, il suo corpo bramava quel genere di violazione e ne voleva ancora.  
Piantò meglio i piedi sul pavimento e cominciò ad andare incontro alle spinte di Blackhand, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per contenere i gemiti.  
Kargath li guardava e si masturbava di buona lena. Quando vide Garrosh rispondere positivamente alle sollecitazioni di Blackhand, rise.  
«Ehi, il ragazzo si sta divertendo...» commentò.  
«Non è l’unico» rispose il Capoclan dei Roccianera «Si è autolubrificato praticamente subito… oh, credo di essere quasi in fondo...» aggiunse con voce più bassa, arrochita dal forte piacere.  
Kargath si leccò una zanna, l’espressione accesa di malsano entusiasmo e desiderio.  
«Voglio provarlo anch’io!» disse, inginocchiandosi tra le gambe divaricate di Blackhand.  
Garrosh sentì un altro pene ben turgido e grosso che si spingeva nel suo fondoschiena facendosi largo con la forza. I muscoli del suo orifizio cedettero all’impeto senza opporre troppa resistenza.  
L’Orco Mag’har lanciò un gemito così impregnato di profondo e osceno piacere da lasciare di stucco gli altri due.  
Il primo a ritrovare la parola fu Bladefist: «Pare che al moccioso piaccia parecchio avere il culo pieno».  
«… e allora riempiamolo come si deve» rincarò l’altro.  
Le spinte sinergiche dei due Orchi iniziarono bruscamente e violentemente, senza il minimo preavviso. Garrosh si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino roco di piena soddisfazione nel percepire il dolore di quei due corpi che si spingevano ferocemente dentro di lui. Malkorok non era così grosso come loro due messi insieme; tuttavia quella penetrazione congiunta glielo ricordava molto, forse per la foga.  
Più spingevano e più lui si dimenticava delle circostanze per concentrarsi sul puro e semplice piacere carnale. Blackhand e Kargath erano rudi e mugolavano d’intorno a lui senza il minimo pudore, riempiendo l’altrimenti vuoto silenzio. Nonostante le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena che lo sbilanciavano leggermente, Hellscream si tese e si appellò a tutte le sue forze, concentrandole nelle gambe.  
I suoi movimenti oscillatori si fecero più impetuosi e i suoi gemiti più acuti, come se avesse bisogno di una valvola di sfogo per l’eccesso di piacere. Kargath e Blackhand dovettero afferrarlo per i fianchi e guidarlo per riuscire a trattenere la sua foga, incanalandola in movimenti più fluidi e sincronizzati con i loro.  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera, dalla sua posizione, aveva una visione privilegiata sulla faccia di Garrosh e poté tranquillamente seguire l’evolversi delle sue espressioni. Il suo viso passò più volte da un cipiglio di concentrato sforzo ad uno di sollievo e soddisfazione. Era ridicolo e volgare.  
Blackhand fu il primo a venire e lo fece in grande stile, inarcandosi pesantemente e puntellandosi sui piedi, sollevando Garrosh con lui e spingendogli più a fondo l’erezione mentre si svuotava.  
Kargath ruggì tutto il suo disappunto mentre si sentiva estrarre bruscamente dal fondoschiena del giovane Hellscream proprio quando era sul punto di venire a sua volta e si sollevò sulle ginocchia per recuperare il suo posto. Si incastrò di nuovo nel posteriore di Garrosh con una forte spinta che lo fece finalmente venire.  
Entrambi gli Orchi si riversarono nell’Orco Mag’har e continuarono a spingere forsennatamente mentre eiaculavano. Garrosh aprì la bocca e gridò tutto il suo piacere, le palpebre calate a mezz’asta e le guance paonazze, l’espressione completamente ebete.  
Gemettero tutti insieme per qualche secondo, poi il momento passò e tutto si fermò. Garrosh ruggì di insoddisfazione, cercando di agitarsi per riprendere il ritmo di poco prima, ma non sortì alcun risultato se non quello di far ridere Blackhand.  
«Ehi, Kargath… il moccioso ha ancora voglia…!» esclamò.  
«Ne voglio ancora!» ringhiò in tono di pretesa Garrosh «Ancora!». Non gli importava di venire a sua volta; anzi, se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe rimasto ancora teso e pronto a godere di qualsiasi cosa gli avessero concesso, affamato di ogni minima soddisfazione. Era il suo ideale di sesso e lo era sempre stato, anche con Malkorok.  
Bladefist rise a sua volta.  
«Oh-oh…! Una puttana pretenziosa...» commentò con sarcasmo «Ma qui siamo noi a comandare».  
Garrosh digrignò i denti, frustrato.  
«Non vi piaceva il mio culo? Vi siete già stancati dopo un solo orgasmo?» li sfotté «Che delusione...».  
Sperava che provocandoli decidessero di dargli quello che voleva; invece tutto quello che ottenne fu un pugno sotto la mandibola da parte di Blackhand.  
«Piccolo arrogante, ti faccio v…!» l’Orco Roccianera si interruppe nel sentire lo stomaco di Garrosh brontolare così forte che quasi riecheggiò nella stanza. Lui e l’Orco Manomozza si guardarono e Hellscream sogghignò assumendo una postura impettita.  
«Ho fame» protestò in tono duro «Almeno qualcosa da mangiare riuscite a trovarlo?».  
Blackhand ringhiò per la sua sfrontatezza, poi a sorpresa sorrise in maniera inquietante. Si tolse da sotto Garrosh, sfilandosi senza alcun garbo, e si allontanò.  
«Dove stai andando?» chiese Kargath perplesso.  
«A prendere da mangiare per la puttanella» replicò l’altro prima di uscire dalla sala.  
Bladefist rimase sbigottito dalle sue parole: «Davvero vuoi andare a prendergli del cibo?! _Tu?!_ ».  
Garrosh sbuffò stizzito, deluso dal fatto che nessuno di loro avesse abboccato alla sua provocazione, e il suo stomaco brontolò ancora.  
Dopo poco Blackhand fu di ritorno, ma non con del cibo: dietro di lui c’erano i due Orchi Bruti che avevano impedito a Garrosh di fuggire dalla Forgia Nera, completamente nudi.  
«Che storia è questa? Non avevi detto che gli portavi da mangiare…?».  
Kargath era perplesso almeno quanto lo era Garrosh. Il Capoclan dei Roccianera sorrise con aria orgogliosa e divertita insieme.  
«Infatti, Hans’gar e Franzok non vedono l’ora di soddisfare l’appetito di Garrosh» rispose, facendosi da parte per lasciare che Hellscream e Bladefist vedessero i due fratelli alle sue spalle.  
Entrambi gli Orchi sgranarono gli occhi, concentrando la loro attenzione sulla stessa cosa: le enormi erezioni in bella vista. Erano i peni eretti più grossi che Garrosh avesse mai visto in vita sua. Quando aveva visto i fratelli al lavoro nella fonderia non gli erano sembrati così grossi da avere una simile dotazione, ma ora che li guardava completamente nudi e palesemente eccitati gli sembravano più delle montagne di muscoli e libidine anziché degli Orchi.  
Si leccò voglioso le labbra, cercando di contenere il suo improvviso eccesso di salivazione. Era come se stesse pregustando un corposo e succulento banchetto di squisita carne al sangue.  
«Sono immensi!» esclamò Kargath stupito. Non si era mai trattenuto molto a guardare i sottoposti del suo partner.  
«Dovevo punirli per non essere stati in grado di catturare Garrosh… ma così sarà sicuramente più divertente» Blackhand sollevò il capo con aria arrogante «Hans’gar, Franzok… sfamate quel moccioso con le vostre _doti_ ».  
I due Orchi Bruti avanzarono decisi verso Garrosh, impazienti quasi quanto lui di mettersi all’opera. Gli erano praticamente addosso quando quello con la carnagione pallida arrestò il fratello.  
«Fraaanz! Come ce lo dividiamo?» domandò.  
«Io voglio la parte dietro. Blackhand dice che è bella comoda!» rispose Franzok.  
Hans’gar sbatté un piede a terra.  
«Voglio starci io comodo, Franz!» brontolò.  
«Chi ha rotto la timbratrice, Hans?» replicò l’altro «Dietro ci sto io».  
Garrosh emise un poderoso sbuffo, afflosciando le spalle.  
«Potete muovervi a litigare, imbecilli?! Io ho fame!» sbottò all’improvviso. Se con Blackhand e Kargath la provocazione non aveva funzionato, con loro due fu l’esatto opposto.  
I fratelli ringhiarono forte e si separarono. Hans’gar andò davanti alla faccia di Garrosh e l’altro si posizionò al suo fondoschiena. Hellscream ebbe l’accortezza di aprire la bocca e mettere in bella mostra le chiappe appena in tempo: la duplice penetrazione arrivò in contemporanea e - come tutto il resto - senza alcuna delicatezza.  
Franzok gli cacciò l’erezione nel culo a forza, infischiandosene del fatto che era ovviamente oltre la larghezza massima consentita. Garrosh cercò di emettere un verso di qualche tipo ma venne soffocato dall’erezione di Hans’gar, bruscamente infilata nelle sue fauci spalancate per intero. La punta gli era in gola e questa stringeva parecchio sul glande mentre l’Orco annaspava cercando di respirare comunque utilizzando il naso.  
Franzok continuò a spingere cercando di forzare l’orifizio posteriore, evidentemente contrariato.  
«Credevo che fosse più largo!» brontolò.  
«La bocca è grande!» commentò Hans’gar «Speriamo che la sappia usare!».  
«Franzok spingi per bene! È così usato che cederà subito!» s’intromise Blackhand. Lui e Kargath si erano ritirati lungo la parete, seduti su un tavolo di legno che era quanto di più simile ad un letto ci fosse nella stanza, e seguivano lo svolgersi della vicenda come se fosse una prima a teatro per cui avevano aspettato moltissimo tempo.  
L’Orco Bruto in questione iniziò a muoversi dentro e fuori il posteriore di Garrosh per indurre una prima autolubrificazione che sfruttò per penetrarlo maggiormente. Con un rumore decisamente poco piacevole ed una spinta particolarmente violenta, Franzok riuscì finalmente a violare Garrosh con più della prima metà del suo pene, arrivando fino in fondo.  
Hellscream si inarcò bruscamente e gridò un verso incoerente nel sentirsi riempire di un tale gigantesco ingombro, poi tornò a rilassarsi. Sentiva che l’erezione di Franzok si era spinta laddove niente era mai riuscito ad arrivare e abbassando leggermente lo sguardo poté anche constatarlo visivamente: il suo addome piatto e tonico adesso presentava una palese deformazione con la forma della punta di un fallo. Era una strana sensazione, dolorosa e dannatamente piacevole. Non vedeva l’ora di verificare cosa sarebbe successo quando Franzok fosse arrivato all’orgasmo.  
Hans’gar cominciò finalmente a pretendere la sua parte di attenzioni, muovendosi con ritmo sostenuto dentro e fuori la sua bocca, e Garrosh non si fece attendere: teso e bramoso, iniziò a leccare e succhiare con vigore, appellandosi al suo passato allenamento con Malkorok per evitare spiacevoli incidenti con denti e zanne.  
«O-ohahw… succhia davvero bene» gemette Hans’gar «Meglio di te, Franz».  
«Cosa?!» borbottò Franzok furioso, muovendosi con maggiore enfasi per sottolineare il suo nuovo stato d’animo «Non puoi far godere mio fratello più di me, figlio del Capoguerra!».  
L’impeto di Franzok crebbe di pari passo con le penetrazioni orali e i grugniti di piacere di Hans’gar. Garrosh era diviso tra il soddisfare l’uno per ottenere maggiore violenza dall’altro e, di conseguenza, un più grande appagamento del suo bisogno di essere brutalmente scopato.  
Il suo posteriore era letteralmente in fiamme per la violenza delle penetrazioni subite, ma quel dolore era anche la sua più grossa fonte di piacere sessuale. L’erezione di Hans’gar era cosa assai gradita da succhiare, ma non era allo stesso livello di ciò che stava subendo da Franzok; ciononostante, si impegnò a fondo e con solerzia e alla fine fu ricompensato per la sua bravura da una notevole quantità di sperma che gli venne riversata direttamente in gola. Mugolò e sbuffò rumorosamente dal naso mentre si ingozzava di seme, senza alcuna vergogna.  
Hans’gar gemette con voce stridula.  
«Oh, Franz! È davvero bravo! Oooh…!» commentò.  
«Anche il suo culo non è niente male… ohw…!».  
Franzok sospirò profondamente e poi prese ad agitarsi con più foga ancora mentre veniva, eiaculando dentro Garrosh in abbondanza.  
Quest’ultimo socchiuse gli occhi con soddisfazione e gemette oscenamente nel percepire lo sperma riempirlo, iniziando a saziare il suo appetito.  
Nel mentre che Franzok veniva, Garrosh gli andò incontro con le spinte per aiutarlo ad eiaculare completamente e al tempo stesso stimolarlo a continuare. Non poteva permettere loro di lasciarlo dopo solo un orgasmo. Già Blackhand e Kargath si erano rivelati un fallimento nel soddisfare le sue voglie.  
Riprese parallelamente anche a lavorare di bocca, concentrando i suoi sforzi sulla cima incastrata all’ingresso della gola. Hans’gar mugolò e ricominciò ad oscillare come prima.  
Franzok ghermì per i fianchi Garrosh e i suoi affondi tornarono a farsi secchi e bruschi, con somma gioia della sua “vittima”.  
«Tutto sommato è un bel culo da sfondare...» commentò sogghignando «E ho ancora voglia, Hans».  
«Anch’io, Franz. Il ragazzo lavora che... è un piacere» si complimentò con altrettanto ardore Hans’gar.  
Vicino al loro tavolo in disparte, Blackhand e Kargath avevano ripreso a scopare a loro volta. Il Capoclan dei Manomozza era addossato alla parete con le gambe allacciate al bacino del capo della fonderia, che se lo stava lavorando con sommessi grugniti. Lo spettacolo li aveva indotti ad intraprendere un secondo round, eccitati dalla sola vista di quanto stavano facendo i due Orchi Bruti a Garrosh.  
Franzok nell’impeto del desiderio aveva smesso di andare incontro al corpo dell’Orco Mag’har portandosi alla stessa altezza del suo fondoschiena. Adesso Hellscream stava sospeso tra i suoi due partner con le gambe penzoloni a pochi centimetri dal suolo. La foga dell’amplesso bastava a farlo rimanere sospeso, come un maiale che veniva rosolato sullo spiedo.  
I fratelli vennero una seconda volta e poi una terza. Grugnivano, gemevano e sudavano per l’enfasi e il piacere. Garrosh percepiva l’odore virile dei loro corpi tesi e bramosi almeno quanto lui. Anche lui era sudato e la sua tensione sessuale cresceva a ritmi esponenziali minuto dopo minuto. Prima della fine sarebbe dovuto venire almeno una volta, giusto per non esplodere.  
Vennero una quarta volta, di nuovo quasi in contemporanea, e Garrosh a quel punto iniziò a sentire il peso dello sperma che lo stava riempiendo. Non gli importava: finché non si fosse sentito così pieno da perderne dal naso non si sarebbe fermato. Hans’gar e Franzok erano ancora duri e pieni d’energia come se non fossero venuti nemmeno una volta. Erano perfetti per Garrosh.  
Blackhand e Kargath nel frattempo avevano scopato almeno un paio di volte con intervalli in cui si masturbavano guardando la loro vittima che veniva riempita sempre di più dai due Orchi Bruti e - a giudicare dall’attenzione morbosa che stavano riservando allo spettacolo - sembravano intenzionati a proseguire con quella linea d’azione finché ne avessero avuta la possibilità.  
Gli orgasmi di Hans’gar e Franzok proseguirono. Il tempo tra due di essi consecutivi divenne via via più lungo, ma Garrosh era in grado di aspettare vista la generosa ricompensa. Vennero una dozzina di volte in totale e solo allora le erezioni degli Orchi Bruti iniziarono a perdere turgore. Era un peccato, però erano già durati molto più di qualsiasi Orco normale.  
Hans’gar fu il primo a sfilarsi, e lo fece senza preavviso e bruscamente. Garrosh, ritrovandosi improvvisamente con la bocca vuota, inghiottì l’ultima ondata di sperma e poi si esibì in un poderoso rutto colmo di soddisfazione.  
Franzok dovette appoggiarlo nuovamente coi piedi a terra, sbilanciato dalla mancanza del supporto di suo fratello.  
Afferrò Hellscream per le natiche e cercò di tirarsene fuori, ma il suo fu un tentativo del tutto fallimentare. Provò una seconda volta ma di nuovo fece cilecca.  
«Franz, cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese Hans’gar, affiancandoglisi.  
«Sono incastrato» ruggì di rabbia Franzok, continuando a provare a togliersi da dentro Garrosh.  
Quest’ultimo, completamente appagato, si stava leccando le labbra e ogni tanto si produceva in rutti più o meno intensi a segnalare quanto fosse effettivamente pieno. Adesso che Hans’gar non c’era più a trattenergli il viso parallelamente al pavimento, abbassando gli occhi riuscì a vedere che il suo senso di pienezza e pesantezza addominale era ben motivato: la forma del pene di Franzok non si vedeva più, completamente mascherata dalla rotondità del suo ventre. Lo avevano sfamato per bene, non c’era che dire.  
Sentì il pene di Franzok - spinto bene in profondità nel suo corpo - muoversi leggermente sotto le trazioni degli Orchi Bruti, che si erano coalizzati per riuscire nell’impresa di liberare Franzok dal culo di Garrosh. Il lieve spostamento venne distintamente percepito dal diretto interessato, poiché percepì il suo ripieno fuoriuscire in parte. Cercò di stringere il fondoschiena, per niente desideroso di lasciare che venisse svuotato; tuttavia, la maggiore lubrificazione facilitò il passaggio dell’erezione di Franzok, che uscì con un rumore di risucchio e ricoperta di rivoli di sangue, sperma ed altro.  
Non appena ebbe l’uscita posteriore libera, Hellscream si affrettò a stringere per contenere il suo ripieno speciale. Nonostante la forzata apertura, il suo orifizio riuscì a chiudersi con abbastanza forza da permettergli di non rilasciare lo sperma dal culo.  
Socchiuse le palpebre ed assunse un’espressione di ebete soddisfazione.  
«Potete lasciarmi scendere…?» chiese in tono stranamente mansueto.  
Udì la ruota che girava e dei passi in avvicinamento.  
«Che espressione soddisfatta che ha la nostra puttana adesso…!» lo sfotté Blackhand, piazzandoglisi dinanzi. Si inginocchiò e gli prese il pene, duro e completamente ignorato, e prese a masturbarlo.  
Garrosh aprì di scatto gli occhi e riprese a mugolare con rinnovato vigore. Finalmente era il momento di finirla.  
Non gli ci volle molto a venire nelle condizioni in cui si trovava. Bastarono pochi minuti nelle capaci mani di Blackhand perché arrivasse all’orgasmo, schizzando sperma in notevole quantità rispetto ai suoi standard.  
Fremette e lanciò un gridolino d’estasi e sollievo, abbandonandosi al sostegno delle catene che gli immobilizzavano ancora le braccia dietro la schiena.  
«Adesso è pienamente soddisfatta» commentò Kargath con una risatina. Dalla direzione di provenienza della voce pareva trovarsi alle spalle di Hellscream. L’ipotesi trovò conferma nel fatto che dopo pochi secondi Garrosh sentì armeggiare con le catene dietro di lui e poi venne liberato.  
Cadde seduto di peso sul pavimento. Distese le gambe e poi si lasciò andare disteso supino con un mugolio cupo. Sotto di lui il terreno era tiepido, con suo gran sollievo.  
«Oooh… sono pieno finalmente...» borbottò, accarezzandosi il ventre gonfio con una mano. Proruppe con un ennesimo rutto, più lungo e basso rispetto ai precedenti.  
«Quindi era questo che ti mancava» ponderò Bladefist, sedendosi vicino a lui «Avevi solo bisogno di scopare».  
«Adesso vai da Grom, tiri fuori le palle e ti rendi utile per l’Orda di Ferro!» brontolò il Capoclan dei Roccianera.  
Garrosh mugugnò piano.  
«… proprio adesso?» protestò in tono lamentoso, continuando ad accarezzarsi la pancia piena. Non aveva nemmeno voglia di mettersi in piedi.  
«Domani ti riportiamo a Grommashar» concesse Blackhand «E tu fai vedere a Grom che sei un figlio di cui andare fiero e non un poppante lamentoso!».  
Il giovane Hellscream rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante dal basso, poi si mise faticosamente seduto e gli rivolse un ghigno.  
«E in qualità di figlio del Capoguerra posso tornare nella tua fonderia quando mi pare» disse, in un tono piuttosto autoritario. Era ridicola la comparazione tra il suo atteggiamento arrogante e la sua postura morbida e quasi annoiata con l’addome prominente ben sporgente.  
Blackhand si alzò in piedi e gli tese la mano.  
«Vedi di meritartela la prossima visita, Garrosh» esclamò.  
Contro ogni immaginazione, il giovane Hellscream riuscì a mettersi in piedi in completa autonomia.  
«L’Orda di Ferro colpirà implacabile gli invasori» rispose Garrosh sogghignando «Orda di Ferro, volontà di ferro!».  
Blackhand e Kargath si batterono il pugno destro sul cuore.  
«Orda di Ferro, volontà di ferro!».


End file.
